Counted Differently (TV Special)
Counted Differently is an upcoming TV Special starring Catherine Von Count. It premieres at May 27, 2014. Counted Differently is GorjesterMaster's 2nd TV Special. Story It's Catherine's first day of high school and hse's feeling pretty good. She tries to maintain a low profile because she is very shy. Her father insists on her to make more friends and she tries to, but fails hopelessly. She had been aquainted with a ghoul named Cleo de Nile, or so, she thought. It seems that Cleo was only dared to be friends with her. She found out about this during Gym class. During their Gym class, their teacher, Coach Eyebugs, picked out two leaders, Cleo de Nile and Scarah Screams. Catherine hoped that Cleo picked her, but ended up not picking her. Catherine asks why she didn't pick her and Cleo responds by saying that she isn't like them. She was counted differently. Cathy is upset and tries to cheer herself up by counting from 1 to 10. They called her "The Counting Freak" and made fun of her. She runs to the bathroom and tries to wash up her tears. After she calmed, it was time for class. They had Art class and everybody had to be partnered up. The teacher chose their pairs herself and Cathy was paired with Rebel HairyWolf, the school's rebel. He gets bored during class, as always, and invites Cathy to ditch class to go to a party. Cathy says yes to the ditch because she really needed a friend. Although, gullible, little Cathy thinks Rebel treats her like a friend, which he doesn't. They sneak out and end up in a loud, obnoxious club with raging beats from large speakers. Everyone is raging and dancing till they fall. It seemed everyone in the club ditched school. They were all rebels, like Rebel, and dressed so punk-ish. Cathy seemed left out, once again, as she was just wearing her nerdy outfit. They ask Rebel about who the girl he went with and why she was here. Like before, they treated her differently. She was the freak everywhere. she wishes this could all stop and while she was still at the club, an idea popped in her head - though not a very good one. She was sick of being treated differently. Being left out, called a freak and whatnot. It was time she had a change. She exited the club and visited a nearby shop named 'Punk Rock'. She didn't like the clothes they sell but it seemed to Cathy that this was her only hope. She bought a top with spikes and webs and it show too much skin, a checkered skirt with spikes everywhere, a choker, fingerless gloves with spikes on the knucle area and loopng boots with - you guessed it, spikes. She changed into her 'new outfit' and tried to feel good about it. It seemed impossible because, a: it was uncomfortable. b: it definitely wouldn't match her in the future. She left the shop at once and returned to the vibrating club across the road. As she entered, all eyes were at her. She felt so embarrassed thinking she made a huge mistake and that she looked even more worse. As she was about to leave, the crowd started clapping and whistling for her. She was shocked at the sudden applause from the audience but forgot about it easily. As the afternoon went on, she didn't realise that she had actually missed half of her first day at school. She starts panicking and rushes back to school, abandoning Rebel. When she arrived at her next class, Biology, she realised the class was about to finish. Her teacher scolded her and gave her an 'F' for the semester. She feels terrible and starts worrying. Meanwhile, the class is wondering why the nerd they saw that morning had turned into a gothic-dressed punk rebel. Everyone murmurs about her and as the bell rang, everyone was dismissed. They head to lunch and Cathy was the talk of the day. Like she said, and so did everyone else, she was counted differently. During lunch, some ghouls approached her. Cathy noticed the blue ghoul with big ears and the adorable yellow ghoul approaching towards her and started panicking. Her comes more and more threats. Unexpectedly, they felt bad for her. They introduced themselves, Nanilani and Pikawaii and said that they knew how she felt. They ended up becoming friends and Cathy would get a new makeover after school. When the lunch bell rang, everyone was sent to their classes. Headmistress Bloodgood decided to speak to her personally about her behaviour. She received triple detention twice a week for the rest of the month. She deserved it for ditching. She didn't feel as badly as before because she knew that she had some friends by her side. Although, she was ready to face the consequences. After school, she headed to detention. This was her first time in like, ever. She always had a great reputation, straight a student, crystal clear record and detention-free student, until now. She was so frustrated but it was too late to go back. After the three hours of boring detention, she headed over to Nanilani's house, like they planned. Cathy hoped that she wasn't getting tricked or Nanilani and Steroarni were dared to ditch Cathy or something. She really thought that she had friends. But the more she thought about it, it could be possible. They might be pranking her. She ended up heading to Nanilani's and surprisingly, they didn't trick her at all. Cathy sighed a relief and tried to relax. She headed straight to her house instead of going home to avoid the reaction from her mother. She would freak out. So during their sleepover, they decided to make Cathy a new makeover to suit her REAL personality. Cathy ended up looking fangtastically gorgeous. She was really happy to see that she had made true friends at last. The next day at school, Rebel had somehow convinced the teacher and Headmistress Bloodgood that Cathy should have her record crystal clear again. She thanked Rebel for the 'kindness' he did, though it WAS the truth. She surprised everyone with her creeparific new look and left everyone jaw-dropped. She walked side by side with her new friends, Nanilani and Pikawaii. The three of them becom ghoul friends forever. (The Moral of the story is to never, ever, EVER, change yourself just to fit in. You are perfect no matter what!) Characters Main Lead *Catherine Von Count (Cathy) Main *Nanilani *Pikawaii Side *Cleo de Nile *Rebel HairyWolf *Headmistress Bloodgood Trivia *Counted Differently is Cathy's ' New Ghoul @ School '. *This is Cathy's TV Special Debut. Category:GorjesterMaster's TV Specials Category:GorjesterMaster Category:TV Special